life and the path of a ninja
by Githo Kun No Baka
Summary: Naruto yang dilatih Kyuubi akan menunjukan kekuatan hidup dan bagaimana jalan hidup ninjanya bagaimanakah kelanjutanya ? (Ga pandai bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ' ****life and the path of a ninja'**  
**By : Githo Kun No Baka**  
**Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi kishimoto FF ini milik sya**  
**Genre : adventure , romance**  
**Pairing : U. Naruto x ?**  
**Rating : T**  
**Summary : ^^ Naruto yang dilatih Kyuubi akan menunjukan kekuatan hidup dan bagaimana jalan hidup ninjanya bagaimanakah kelanjutanya ? ^^**

**Warning : Typo, GaJe , Abal , Alur Cepat , Ide pasaran DLL**

Chapter 1 : prolog

Disebuah Desa yang cukup luas , terbentang bangunan kokoh Nan kuat didesa itu terlihat orang orang bergembira ,anak anak tampak berlari kemana mana , disana juga terlihat ninja ninja yang berlatih tetapi lain hal Dengan salah satu anak berambut jabrik nan pirang dia nampak sedang bersedih melihat salah satu angka dikalender bulan oktober  
Iya itu adalah tanggal dimana ia dilahirkan = tanggal 10 oktober xxxx , tetapi kenapa ia bersedih

Ternyata ia bersedih karena ia akan dekejar masyarakat desa , melempari dengan benda benda yang dapat dilempar , dicerca  
Dengan sebutan aneh seperti " dasar siluman rubah kembalikan saudara ku " seperti itulah dia terus berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik semak semak,orang-orang pun panik mencarinya

Orang orang : "kemana dia ? lihat saja kalau ketemu pasti akan kubunuh ! "  
"yasudahlah biarkan saja ! ayo bubar "  
" ya ayo kenapa kita harus megejarnya ? "

" hostt ….Hostt…. hah akhirnya aku selamat juga " Kata Naruto sambil menjauh dari tempat itu

**Naruto POV**

Hah .. iya Namaku Uzumaki Naruto orang tua ku … aku tak mengetahui mereka kata Hokage Jiji sih mereka sudah menniggal sejak  
aku Dilahirkan ke dunia tapi tak apa aku masih bisa hidup mandiri  
oh iya  
Umurku masih 5 tahun aku menyukai Ramen dan selalu semangat ttebayo

**Naruto POV End**

Naruto pun pulang keapartemenya . tiba di apartemenya dia langsung tertidur tanpa mandi dulu ( * dasar kau )

**Minscape**

Naruto sekarang berada ditempat yang sangat kurang penerangan disini juga terlihat air dilantai tempat itu dan diasumsikan oleh Naruto temapat ini adalah tempat pembuangan air , sedang enak dengan pikirannya dia terganggu oleh suara nan sangatmembunuh

Kyuubi : "hey Bocah kesini lah ! " kata suara itu

Naruto : " siapa kau ? apa kau kyuubi … ? Mata mu merah sekali " kata Naruto agak Terkejut karena dia baru kali bertemu dengan Kyuubi

Kyuubi : "kau tak takut dengan ku ? hah ..?" Kata Kyuubi Mengancam Naruto

Naruto : " untuk apa aku takut denganmu ? kau saja terkurung didalam jeruji besi itu week" Kata Naruto mengejek Kyuubi

Kyuubi : " pintar juga kau bocah , kelihatannya kau bisa jadi ninja yang hebat " Kata Kyuubi memuji Naruto

Naruto : " benarkah ? kelihatanya benar hehehe ? " Kata Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Kyuubi : " kau boleh berlatih dengan ku , siap kan lah tempat berlatih yang aman ! " Kata Kyuubi

Naruto : " whoooa , benarkah . Hai aku mencari nya " Kata Naruto masih bingung kenapa Kyuubi melatihnya secar cuma-cuma tapi dia hilangkan pikiran itu

Kyuubi : " yasudah lah kau boleh pergi !" kata Kyuubi mengusir Naruto

Naruto : "Ngomong-ngomong bangaimana cara keluar dari sini ? haha gomennasai " Kata Naruto bingung dan siap Menerima dari Kyuubi

dan Benara saja

Kyuubi : " huh .. pejamkan matamu ! kosentrasi lah bodoh !" Kata Kyuubi

Naruto : "Baik lah Arigatou , sayonara kyuu-chan ! " Kata Naruto sambil Membiri embel-embel 'chan' pada Kyuubi

Kyuubi : " hah ya ..ya.. HAH ! KYUU-CHAN " kata Kyuubi Emosi dan terkejut

**Minscape End**

Pagi esoknya Naruto bangun dari tidur dengan wajah sangat senang karena ia akan dilatih oleh Kyuubi yang notebanenya adalah Bijuu Terkuat , lalu ia melakukan kegiatan paginya yaitu mandi dan memakai pakaian nya (sama Kayak Di canon) ,setelah itu ia menyeduh Ramen Cup tak cukup beberapa menit Naruto lalu memakan Ramen Cup itu Tetapi Ketika sedang Enak makan dia mendengar suara pintu diketuk , Naruto langsung mengumpat - umpat tidak jelas dan membukakan pintu ternyata yang datang adalah Iruka

Naruto : "ada apa Iruka-san ? " kata Naruto apa sebab kedatangan Iruka kerumahnya

Iruka : " Naruto kau dipanggil oleh Hokage - Sama ! " Iruka mengatakan kenapa ia datang kerumah naruto

Naruto : " Ooh Arigatou Informasinya Iruka san " kata naruto

Naruto pergi ke gedung hokage dengan setelan baju hitam ditambahi rompi orange celana hitam pendek dengan sepatu ninja biasa

**TOKK…TOKK…TOKK…**

Hokage : " Masuklah ! " Kata Hokage Kepada Naruto

Naruto : " Ha'I " Kata Naruto

Hokage : " ternyata kau sudah datang Naruto " Kata Hokage Basa-basi

Naruto : " langsung ke intinya saja Hokage-Jiji "Kata Naruto To The Point

Hokage : " Naruto ! mulai besok kau masuk Akademi Ninja " Kata Hokage kepada Naruto

Naruto : " hah aku masih 5 tahun memangnya boleh " Kata Naruto Menyela

Hokage : " apanya yang tidak boleh ? itu perintah ku " Kata Hokage

Naruto : " baiklah v0v" Kata Naruto pasrah

Akhir ia pulang kerumahnya dengan lesu karena waktu latihanya dengan Kyuubi akan terpakai karena belajar di Akademi

**TBC**

**A.N. (*author note's)**  
**Maaf ya kalau masih pendek itu karena ini adalah Perkenalan (Prolog) Oh iya cerita ini masih lanjut kok . masih banyak kesalahan tolong koreksi**  
**Saya juga butuh flame**

**Untuk sementara gaya bicaranya mode dialog**

**Sayonara Raider**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untuk Balasan Riview**

**Senpai Kiiroi Kitsune.197 and : Alurnya memang sengaja diCepatin supaya Nanti Saya lebih fokus kepada Shipuden karena Saya lihat dari Fanfic yang sudah saya baca , ceritanya discontinue karena kehabisan ide di Naruto Kids , maaf sebesar besarnya senpai**

**Title : life and the path of a ninja'**

** By : Githo Kun No Baka**

** Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto FF ini milik Saya**

** Genre : Adventure , Romance**

** main char : U. Naruto x ?**

** Rating : T **

** Summary :^^ Naruto yang dilatih Kyuubi akan menunjukan kekuatan hidup dan bagaimana jalan hidup ninjanya bagaimanakah kelanjutanya ?**

**Warning :Typo,GaJe,abal,Alur Cepat , ide Pasaran,AU DLL**

Chapter 2 : Latihan dan Academy Ninja

Setelah pergi dari gedung Hokage, Naruto pergi Pulang untuk istirahat sebentar , Lalu Ia pergi kehutan kematian dan menemui Kyuubi

**Minscape**

" Hoy Kyuu apa kau siap untuk latihan " Ujarnya Sambil menyapa Kyuubi dengan semangat

**" Hah kau sudah datang Naruto "** ujar Kyuubi Tersenyum Ala RubahNya

" Tak usah basa basinya ayo langsung To The Point Kyuu" Balas Naruto semangat dan Penuh Penekanan

**" semangat sekali kau bocah !? apa kau tahu latihan mu nanti ? "** kata Kyuubi Juga Penuh Penakanan *tersenyum sinis *

*Merinding* " Me..memang ap..apa latihanya Kyu…? " Ujar Naruto mulai Pundung semangatnya

**"Nanti kau akan tahu bocah …!, Jangan ketakutan seperti itu" **Kata Kyuubi Menghibur Naruto

"baiklah …! ?.? "

**Back Of minscape**

Setelah keluar dari minscape Naruto mulai bicara dengan Kyuubi via telepati

Diperjalanan mereka terus berbincang tentang latihan nanti , Kadang-kadang Kyuubi menakuti Naruto dengan mengatakan " Latihan Akan terasa seperti Neraka "

**"Naruto keluarkan 1 bunshin ! kau sudah belajarkan? "** kata Kyuubi pada Naruto

" sudah Kyuu , baiklah akan aku keluarkan " Kata Naruto Menjawab Kata Kyuubi

**_BUNSHIN No Jutsu_**

'&amp;*%^^&amp;*^$#'" POOF"

" Oh iya untuk apa kau suruh aku keluarkan Bunshin …!?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kyuubi karena ia masih penasaran dengan hal tersebut ' Hah , Kalau ia Tidak mau Menjawab yasudah aku pasrah saja'Batin Naruto

**"Untuk kuberi sebagian chakra ku sebagai pelatih mu ! "**Jawab Kyuubi Enteng karena sepintar pintarnya Naruto pasti ada bodohnya karena itu dia maklumi saja bocah berusia 5 tahun ini

Naruto ber'OH' ria karena dia sudah tahu dia kembali semangat

" Yosh baiklah ayo kita latihan Kyuu!" Kata Naruto semangat sambil mengancung tinju ke atas

**'Anak ini selalu bersemangat , Jiji mungkin kau benar bahwa Anak ini adalah Reinkarnasi Mu'** ujarnya dalam hati dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya

Akhirnya Naruto latihan untuk pengotrolan Cakra agar lebih bagus sesudah latihan pengontrolan Chakra Naruto ingin mengatahui apakah Element yang dimilikinya , Kyuubi menunjukan Naruto sebuah kertas entah Ia dapat Darimana , Naruto yang melihat kertas itu hanya bingung

"Untuk apa Kau beri aku kertas Ini Kyuu ?" Naruto bertanya kepada Kyuubi karena ia belum tahu kegunaan Kertas itu

**"KAUU…! Ah sudahlah karena Kau memang belum tahu baiklah kutunjukan apa kegunaanya , Ini adalah kertas untuk mengetes Element apa yang kau miliki kau tahu itu ? "** kata Kyuubi emosinya mulai mereda dan dan menanya kepada Naruto apakah ia sudah mengerti

Naruto hanya mengangguk karena ia sudah tahu apa kegunaan kertas tapi ia masih bingung

Kyuubi melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto pun menjelaskan kembali

**" dan Kertas ini setelah kau aliri chakra mu akan rusak oleh element yang kau miliki , Jika nanti kertas itu terbelah Berarti element chakra mu angin atau Kaze/Fuuton , Jika Kertas itu basah berarti elementmu Air atau Mizu/Suiton , Jika nanti kertas ini terbakar berarti chakra mu Api atau Hi/Katon, Jika kertas ini mengkerut berarti Petir atau Kaminari/Raitondan jika kertas ini hancur Berarti Tanah atau Tsuchi/Doton (Element Doton author Kurang Tahu) Jika kau Sudah mengerti Alirkan chakra mu pada kertas itu"** jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar

" Baiklah Kyuu Akan Kucoba " Kata Naruto dengan semangat membara

Naruto mencoba mengalirkan chakranya Kepada Kertas Itu ternyata kertas Terbelah menjadi dua bagianbagian pertama Basah dan bagian kedua Terbakar membuat Naruto tersenyum sumringah

" Yeah! Aku Punya elemen Angin , Api dan Air " kata Naruto kepada Kyuubi dengan semangat

**"Baguslah kalau begitu , kau ingin belajar Jutsu-Jutsu dasarkan"** Kata Kyuubi sambil memberikan Tiga gulungan yang cukup besar kepada Naruto

Akhirnya Naruto pulang , sebelum pulang dia Mampir ke Ichiraku untuk mengisi perut nya yang kosong .

Esok harinya

Naruto sedang berjalan ke Academy Ninja walaupun tatapan membunuh diarahkan kepada Naruto ia tetap santai. Tibanya di Academy Ninja

Iruka sang guru, memasuki kelas saat Iruka masuk semua kelas diam tanpa suara apapun, Tak sepertinya sebelumnya yang sangat berisik

"kita ketadangan murid baru " ujar iruka kepada murid murid nya

" masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu " Lanjutnya kepada Naruto , Naruto pun masuk dengan santai

Saat Naruto masuk kelas mulai ribut kembali dikarenakan sorakan anak perempuan

"Kyaaaa dia tampan sekali !" kata anak perempuan yang ada dikelas itu

"DIAM!" Teriak Iruka dengan Penuh penekanan

Barulah hening kembali

Hay minna , Namaku Uzumaki Naruto , Yang aku sukai Ramen , Yang tidak aku sukai kegelapan dan kebencian Cita citaku menjadi Hokage dan mendamaikan dunia Mohon dukungan dan bantuannya

'Sudah kukira ' batin iruka

" Naruto kau duduk disamping Hinata , Hinata Angkat tangan mu "

"Ha..Ha'i "Kata Hinata tergagap

Lalu hinata mengankat tangannya Naruto berjalan kebangku disamping hinata

"Hay namaku Naruto kau siapa ? "

"Hai N-Namaku H-Hinata H-Hyuuga " Jawab Hinata kembali tergagap , Kalau dilihat wajah Hinata Memerah dan Naruto tau itu

" Ooh … kenapa wajahmu merah apa kau sakit ?"Kata Naruto pura pura tidak peka

" A-Aku tidak apa apa Narutokun !" Jawab Hinata

akhirnya pelajaran dimulai

Anak Anak sibuk memperkenalkan diri kepada Naruto

skip time

-...-

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai Naruto mempelajari ketiga gulungan Jutsu Api ,Air,dan Angin seminggu berlalu Naruto sudah menguasia beberapa Jutsu yang ada digulungan itu dan sekarang ia berada di hutan kematian kelihatan dia sedang latih tanding dengan Bunshinnya (Kyuubi)

" hah … aku takan kalah oleh mu Kyuu " kata Naruto Meremehkan Kyuubi

**" haha benarkah :P"** Kyuubi membenarkan kata Naruto dan Juga dalam arti kata Kyuubi mengejek Naruto

" rasakan ini " Kata Naruto mengeluarkan Jutsu Api dan memperbesar nya dengan angin

Katon : Gookakyu no jutsu

Futon : daitopa

Dua jurus berbeda itu digabungkan menjadi api yang besar

Kyuubi yang terkejut tak bisa mengidar akhirnya dia terkena serangan itu

" hah …akhirnya KU BISA MENANG yuhuu " kata Naruto dengan Riang

**" kemampuan mu sudah Low Chuunin, kalau bukan aku pasti dia sudah mati "** Kata Kyuubi sambil memuji Naruto

**" tunggu dulu , hey kau dibalik semak itu keluar "** lanjut Kyuubi

TBC

AN(author note's)

saya butuh saran lebih supaya ff ini lebih bagus dan untuk chapter 1,2,3 word masih dibawah 1 k

Arigatou Gozaimasu

^^ Sayonara raiders ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review:** :Saya nentuin sesuai voting kiiroi kitsune.197: Thanks Senpai

Ryoko : Saya hanya Ingin berkarya disini senpai Kalau anda tidak suka jangan dibaca

**Title :Llife And The Path Of A Ninja**

**By : Githo Kun No Baka **

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto FF ini milik Saya**

**Genre : Adventure , Romance**

**main char : U. Naruto x ?**

**Rating : T **

**Summary : ^^ Naruto yang dilatih Kyuubi akan menunjukan kekuatan hidup dan bagaimana jalan hidup ninjanya bagaimanakah kelanjutanya ?**

**Warning :Typo,GaJe,abal,Alur Cepat , ide Pasaran ,AU DLL**

**Chapter 3 : Teman-teman Baruku**

**do not like do not read**

**Happy reading**

**enjoy**

**" ****Tunggu dulu , Hey kau Yang dibalik semak itu keluar!" Perintah Kyuubi kepada orang yang mengintip mereka kelihatanya tidak berbahaya**

"H-HA'I , G-Gomennasai N-Naruto kun aku mengikutimu" kata orang itu A.K.A Hinata

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau mengikutiku?'' tanya Naruto dengan lembut

"M-Maafkan aku , A-Aku akan P-Pergi " Bukannya menjawab , Hinata mulai menjauh dari hutan itu karena takut Naruto akan marah padanya , Melihat kepergian Hinata Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Hinata berhenti

" Tidak … kau boleh kok disini " kata Naruto sambil melihat Kyuubi dengan tatapan tajam tetapi tidak terpengaruh kepada Kyuubi

"**Naruto dia bisa menyebarkan keorang –orang kalau kita berlatih disini "** Ujar Kyuubi lalu menatap Naruto dengan tajam Orang yang ditatap hanya cuek membuat Kyuubi mendecih

" tidak akan …! dia itu temanku!" Kata Naruto meyakinkan Kyuubi dengan memasang model imut dan sukses membuat Kyuubi meleleh

**"****Seterah kau saja?"** Kata Kyuubi sungut sungut berjalan ke sebuat batang supaya ia dapat berteduh dari sinar matahari Walaupun dia Bijuu terkuat pasti akan takut pada panas nya Matahari

" Hinata-Chan Ayo kau boleh kok juga ikut berlatih dengan ku Hinata-Chan, Penawaran hanya satu kali , nanti Hinata-Chan Akan menyesal kalau tidak ikut , yang melatih kita**_' Bukan orang sembaragan'_** Lho " Ujar Naruto mengajak dan mengacam Hinata bahwa Hinata ikut atau tidak , Kyuubi Yang mendengar kata-kata Terakhir Naruto Langsung Menatap Naruto dengan tajam yang ditatap malah bicara dengan orang lain itu membuatnya tidak suka dari nada bicaranya Naruto sengaja mengucapkan untuk menyindir diri nya lalu Kyuubi Menghela nafas pasrah

"H-HA'I, aku mau ikut kalau B-Boleh" Kata Hinata belum yakin karena ia takut perkataan Naruto Hanya main main

" Boleh kok !" Kata Naruto Meyakinkan Hinata dengan nada bicara yang dibuat selembut lembutnya yang membuat Kyuubi SweatDrop karena ia tahu nada bicara Naruto itu hanya dibuat buat supaya Gadis didepanya mau Ikut latihan dengannya itulah yang membuat Kyuubi heran dengan sikap Naruto , Kenapa Naruto terlalu naif ,kenapa terlalu baik terhadap dunia luar apa dia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang ini ,apa ia tidak menyadari bahwa masyarakat desa itu sangat membecinya atau mungkin dia hanya menganggap dunia ini hanya ilusi Naruto tidak seperti anak Biasanya dia terlihat lebih dari Normal seharusnya Jika Naruto Normal ia pasti akan dendam atau setidaknya ia marah atas kelakuan masyarakat desa terhadapnya Kyuubi tidak pernah merasakan kebencian Didalam diri Naruto itu saja sudah membuat Kyuubi Pusing entah mengapa dia sangat peduli pada anak itu , sangat enaknya melamun akhirnya ia dikejutkan oleh suara anak yang dipikirkannya

" Bolehkan Kyuu " Kata Naruto membangunkan Kyuubi dari acara melamunnya Entah mengapa ia merasa bingung terhadap sikap Kyuubi padanya itu membuat ia risih ia mengenal Kyuubi yang dibuku buku yang ia baca dibeberapa perpustakan Konoha itu sangat sadis pada cara menatap musuh nya saja sangat sadis Naruto akhirnya terbangun ketika mendengar Jawaban Kyuubi atas pertanyaannya tadi

**"****Baiklah Bocah! "** Jawab Kyuubi Terhadap pertanyaan Naruto tadi Kenapa Jika Naruto Senang Ia juga Ikut senang entah mengapa Kyuubi merasakan Perasaan Mereka terhubung satu sama lain

" Yeai! Kau boleh ikutan latihan bersama kami Hinata-Chan!" Kata Naruto senang karena ia mendapat teman baru dalam berlatih dan mungkin juga dalam hal apapun Kyuubi yang melihat hanya tersenyum lebar dalam wujud bunshin Naruto

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata berlatih bersama Kyuubi. Kyuubi Juga menyuruh Hinata latihan pengontrolan chakra dan Menentukan elementnya dengan kertas chakra itu , setelah dialiri dengan chakra kertas Itu terlihat hanya terbelah menjadi dua bagian , Kyuubi hanya tersenyum melihat itu dan juga memberikan satu gulungan yang sama besar dengan salah satu gulungan Yang Naruto miliki lalu menyuruh Hinata Berlatih elementnya dengan gulungan yang diberikan Kyuubi dan latihan untuk Naruto Kyuubi hanya menyuruh Naruto Membuat Dua puluh Bunshin , Lima Bunshin melakukan latihan dengan element Api dan mendalaminya dalam Gulungan baru yang Kyuubi berikan pada saat Naruto menanyakan latihanya kepada Kyuubi , Dan masih ada 3 tim latihan Bunshin lagi, 2 tim juga melakukan sama seperti Sebelumnya sedang 1 tim lagi Kyuubi suruh Untuk latihan pengontrolan chakra seperti sebelumnya karena Naruto masih kurang kontrol dalam namanya chakra contoh ketika Naruto sedang berlatih tanding dengan Kyuubi kemarin saat Naruto menendang kyuubi tertunduk ditanah karena ingin melihat kecepatan Naruto diudara saat sedikit lagi Naruto mengenai kepala Kyuubi tetapi Kyuubi sunshin ke batang pohon terdekat dan Boom tanah yang ditendang Naruto menguluarkan asap debu Yang cukup banyak dan membuat penglihatan Kyuubi Terhalang oleh asap tebal itu dan setelah asap itu menghilang terlihat oleh kyuubi sebuah kawah atau tepat lubang ber diameter 2 meter dan kedalaman 3 meter Naruto yang didalam hanya tertunduk karena kebanyakan memakai chakra,Kyuubi yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin ia membayangkan apa yang terjadi tubuh Bunshin Naruto Ini jika terkena serangan tadi itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto karena itu Kyuubi menyuruh Bunshin Naruto Yang tertinggal untuk latihan Pengontrolan chakra setelah habis dengan Pikirannya sendiri ia mencari Naruto Yang asli setelah menemukan yang asli terlihat kepala Kyuubi berkedut marah Karena terlihat Naruto hanya santai santai dibawah Pohon dan bersandar pada pohon itu dengan Memejamkan Matanya ,Kyuubi Berjalan kepada Naruto dan Menjitak kepala Naruto , sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan sakit pada kepalaNya hanya membuka mata nya ingin mencari tahu siapa yang memukul kepalannya saat membuka mata ia hanya mendapatkan Tatapan tajam Dari BunshinNya A.K.A Kyuubi terlihat dari mata Naruto Ia meminta penjelasan kepada Kyuubi , tetapi bukan nya jawaban yang Ia dapat tapi malah mendapatkan 1 Jitakan lagi Dari Kyuubi dan akhirnya ia mengerti dan minta maaf kepada Kyuubi , Kyuubi hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu Kyuubi mengajarkan Naruto tentang Kenjutsu dan melatih Naruto tentang dasar dasar Kenjutsu beralih ke Hinata setelah mempelajari dari gulungan itu Hinata Langsung melatih Jutsu yang baru Ia pelajari . setelah selesai latihan Mereka pun pulang kerumah masing tetapi mereka terhenti pada saat berjalan didekat sebuah danau , Mereka berhenti karena melihat seorang anak sedang duduk dibangku pinggir danau , Naruto yang melihat itu langsung pergi dan menya pa anak itu dan diikuti oleh Hinata

" Hello " kata Naruto menyapa anak itu dengan senyuman yang bertengger dibibirnya tetapi senyuman itu hanya bertahan sementara karena mendengar jawaban anak itu

"Hn" kata anak itu dingin kepada Naruto sambil memandang Naruto dan Hinata sebentar dan kembali menatap kedepan

Naruto yang jengkel melihat anak itu langsung pergi kedepan anak itu lalu menarik kerah baju anak itu

" Hey kau Uchiha kenapa kau terlalu dingin kepada Orang Haa ? Kau kata disini hanya ada dirimu saja kuperingatkan kepadamu Jika kau terus bersikap seperti kepada orang lain kau akan mati mengenaskan dan kau tahu orang orang yang tak pernah menanggapi seseorang dan orang orang yang dingin kepada orang lain adalah **Or****_ang Yang Lemah_** " Kata Naruto panjang lebar lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat itu tetapi langkah nya terhenti ketika mendengar jawaban dari anak yang tadi ia ceramahi atau lebih tepetnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke

"Hey berhenti , apa aku bisa berteman dengan mu dan teman mu itu?" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon Naruto yang mendengar itu lansung melengah kepala kebelakang dan tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu

" Boleh tetapi Dengan syarat kau bisa mengurangi sifat dinginmu kepada orang-orang!" Kata Naruto tegas kepada sasuke dan juga memberikan syarat kepada Sasuke

" Ya , aku akan berusaha " Kata Sasuke senang dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata kembali berjalan pulang sebelum pulang Naruto mengajak Hinata ke Ichiraku dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata setelah makan ke Ichiraku Naruto mengantar Hinata Pulang Ke mansion Hyuuga dan setelah itu berjalan pulang keapartemenya. Sesampai diapatermen Naruto mandi untuk menyegarkan padanya yang terasa lengket setelah mandi Naruto memakai baju tidurnya dan berjalan ke pintu apartemennya lalu membuka pintu dan pergi keluar untuk mencari angin.

-…-

Disini Naruto berada disebuah taman yang berada ditengah tengah konoha .Ia terlihat tiduran dan menatap bintang dilangit sekarang yang dipikirkanya adalah masa depannya. Ia ragu bisa menjadi Hokage karena dirinya dibenci oleh masyarakat desa . lalu pikiranya beralih kepada Sasuke entah mengapa terpancar diwajah Sasuke keputus asaan , kesepian ,dan kebencian dan ia bertanya kepada Kyuubi soal Sasuke

" Hey Kyuu menurutmu Anak Uchiha tadi kenapa Ya ? apa ia akan bisa berlatih bersama kami ?"kata Naruto menyapa Kyuubi dan menanya soal Sasuke pada Kyuubi , Kyuubi yang mendengar nama Uchiha langsung mendecih tidak suka mendengar decihan dari Kyuubi hanya Hening

**"****Cobalah berteman dengannya dan cari apapun tentang dirinya , aku kurang suka dengan nama Uchiha dan juga kau harus berhati-hati kepadaNya Naruto mungkin Nanti setelah ia mendapat kekuatan dari ku ia akan '****_menusuk mu dari belakang' !_**" Kata Kyuubi memperingatkan Naruto terhadap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya

'"Baiklah Kyuu Arigatou dan Jaa" Kata Naruto memutuskan Telepatinya dengan Kyuubi

Naruto berjalan kearah pasar Ia ingin membeli beberapa cemilan ditempat tertentu yang mau menerimanya sebagai manusia biasa setelah sampai Naruto membeli satu toples keripik kentang atau yang biasa dinamakan orang ketela lalu berjalan pulang Naruto hanya duduk diruang tengah apartemennya lalu mengambil satu gulungan yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi yang berisikan tentang teknik Kenjutsu dan membuka toples ketelanya , stelah membuka tutp toples itu Naruto memakan ketela itu sambil membaca apa yang ada didalam gulungan Kenjutsu itu karena keasikan membaca dan makan keripik ia tidak mendengar ketukan pintu diapartemenya setelah sadar ada yang mengetuk pintu ,ia berjalan dengan sedikit kesal kenapa malam malam masih ada yang ingin berkunjung setelah membuka pintu ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan sebuah kacamata di matanya , Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya heran ada apa gerangan itu malam malam keapartemennya

" Tolong selamatkan aku , sekarang sedang dicari cari seorang manusia ular aku tidak ingin menjadi tikus percobaannya " Kata Gadis itu kepada Naruto , Naruto melihat gadis itu dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki

"Anda siapa ya? saya tidak pernah mengenal anda?"Kata Naruto masih bingung , Gadis yang medengar itu Langsung Sweatdrop

"Kumohon , Tolong aku Namaku Karin Uzumaki aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asal kau mau menyelamatkan ku dari siular brengsek itu kumohon " Kata Karin memohon kepada Naruto,Naruto sedikit terkejut dan bahagia ia masih memiliki keluarga walaupun tidak kandung tetapi itu sangat membuatnya bahagia

"Baiklah Baiklah Karin-Chan Kau Boleh tinggal denganku , Aku pasti melindungimu" Kata Naruto sumrigah sambil menunjukan senyuman nya

Karin pun masuk ke apartemen Naruto lalu ia dipersilahkan duduk oleh Naruto dan alasan Karin meminta tolong kepada Naruto adalah hanya apartement Naruto yang lampunya masih hidup dan firasat Karin Naruto pasti menerimanya

**FlashBack**:**On**

Disini terlihat gadis berambut merah dan duduk tengah menangis karena ia akan dijadikan tikus percobaan oleh seseorang berambut panjang , berkulit putih dan matanya seperti ular gadis itu terus menangis . tetapi tangisnya terhenti pada saat orang bermata ular itu pergi tanpa mengunci pintu . Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia dan lari tempat itu , setelah beberapa hari dia berjalan tanpa tentu arah dihutan pada malam itu dia menemukan desa pada saat itu juga ia berjalan kedalam desa iru terlihat dua penjaga gerbang tertidur dengan lelapnya ia lalu berlari dan menemukan sebuah apartemen yang lampunya masih hidup.

**FlashBack:Off**

Karin yang sedang duduk merasakan bahwa matanya ngantuk Naruto Hanya membuatkannya sebuah teh lalu beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah tertidur dimeja bundar itu, Naruto melirik kearah meja saat meresakan meja didepanya bergetar kecil Naruto tersenyum melihat keluarga barunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menaikan Karin kepunggungnya lalu kemudian berjalan sampai dikamar ia menidurkan karin dikasur dan menarik selimut untuk Karin supaya Karin tidak Kedinginan lalu mengucapkan ' Oyasuminnasai Karin-chan' lalu ia melannjutkan membaca gulungan nya dan tertidur diruang tengah tersebut

Skip time

Pagi itu terlihat sangat cerah , mentari terlihat sangat terang, burung burung berkicau tak menentu semua masyarakat sudah melakukan kegiatan masing masing tapi lain hal dengan tokoh utama kita yang masih terlelap , didapur juga terlihat seorang gadis sedang memasak . setelah acara memasaknya selesai dia pun menata masakannya diatas meja makan setelah itu ia berjalan keruang tengah dan membangunkan tokoh utama kita aka Uzumaki Naruto setelah Naruto bangun ia pergi ke kamar untukmengambil handuk dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari ,setelah itu ia pergi kemeja makan dan disambut dengan harumnya bau Ramen di dua mangkok , Naruto langsung lari kebangku untuk langsung memakan Ramen itu Karin yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum , setelah makan Naruto mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kearah luar apartemen ia terlebih dahulu pamit kepada Karin Diperjalan Naruto Bertemu dengan Hinata Dan Sasuke Lalu mereka berjalan bersama ke Akademi Ninja. Setelah sampai Dia Academi mereka langsung duduk Ditempat masing Sasuke yang baru datang langsung digerombolin oleh gadis-gadis Yang ada diAcademi dengan teriakan teriakan Tidak jelas setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sensei mereka datang dan masuk menyapa anak anak dengan sapaan Emosi dan membuat pagi yang indah rusak karena teriakannya

Skip time

Disinilah Tokoh utama kita bersama tiga sahabatnya dihutan kematian dimana tempat biasanya tokoh utmaka kita berlatih Sasuke akhirnya Juga Ikut datang Setelah diajarkan pengotrolan chakra Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto disuruh Oleh Kyuubi Untuk mengajarkan cara menhidar dengan baik sedangkan Hinata ia kembali melatih element Futoonnya Narrutojuga membawa Karin kegedung Hokage dan meminta bahwa Karin juga di gabungkan Juga dengan mereka diacademi , lalu Naruto juga Membawa Sasuke Dan Karin ketempat dirinya dan Hinata berlatih kembali pada pada acara latih menghindar Sasuke

**_Katon: Gookakyuu No Jutsu _**' Sasuke mengeluarkan Jutsunya dengan mudah Naruto hindari dengan bergeser kesamping

**_Suiton : Suiryudan No Jutsu _**'kini giliran Naruto menyerang Sasuke dengan Jutsunya Sasuke Mundur ketika melihat naga itu mengarah kepadanya , dia hanya menatap dingin naga itu tetapi saat ia ingin menghidar ia tersandung oleh batu dan membuat dirinya terjatuh . Naruto yang tidak mau sahabat barunya terluka ia langsung Menggagalkan Jutsunya**_"KAI"_** Ujar Naruto dan Naga air itu pun hilang dan 'Blazzz' 'Byuuuur' Sasuke yang basah karena Naga Naruto Hanya mendecih tidak suka, Orang-orang yang ada disana hanya tertawa karenaAksi lucu sasuke

" Bwahahahaha, Sasuke sudah kukatakan orang yang dingin berartiorang yang lemah , masah dengan naga air saja kau sampai kalah !?" kata Naruto Mengejek Sasuke dan menerangi kembali tentang orang yang dingin Sasuke yang mendengarkanya hanya mengerucutkan Bibirnya , ia sudah berusaha supaya ia menjadi orang lebih terbuka tetapi disaat tertentu mungka dingin itu kembali munculentah mengapa lalu Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah

Dan kelihatan dua pria pergi kedekat dua Gadis itu dan satu Siluman rubah

" Hey Hinata-Chan apa aku sudah kelihatan meningkat" ujar Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata sambil menatap Hinata

"Iya .. Narutokun , Sasukekun juga kapan kapan aku juga ikut latihan ya " balasnya dengan lembut dan memuji Sasuke supaya bersemangat lagi

" pasti kita jadi satu tim nanti ya disaat pembagian team " Lanjut Hinata

" Ya pasti ... kita pasti bisa mengalahkan jounin pembimbing kita " Naruto dengan Pdnya berkata seperti itu , semua orang disana hanya SweatDrop termasuk Hinata

**"Emang nya Kalian bisa apa ? , Dan juga pemikiran Kalian terlalu Jauh "** kata Kyuubi meremehkan Naruto dan Yang lainnya

" Kyuu payah sih masa masih Hanya ini ini terus , kita harus giat berlatih " lanjut Naruto yang Pundung

"HA'I Ayo lanjutkan latihan dan Karin juga ikut" kata mereka bertiga

-...-

Beberapa bulan kemudian

hinata yang dulu pemalu sudah menjadi biasa sedangkan sasuke yang keluarganya dibantai kakaknya sendiri yang tadinya dingin merasakan kehangatan dari Naruto dan Hinata mengubah nasibnya ia sekarang lebih ceria

"hah pasti sangat membosankan " ujar sasuke

" jangan mengeluh sasuke kun " balas hinata

"tunggu saja ...kita main main saja supaya terasa cepat atau kita latihan dlu " kata naruto

" dan datang terlambat dari biasanya " sambung sasuke

" itu pasti seru " kata mereka serempak

-...-

hutan kematian

kelihatan 4 tokoh utama kita sedang sparing

" terima ini "Kata Naruto "**_Suiton_** : **_MizuTepo No Jutsu_** " menembakan peluru air ke sasuke

" **_Sharingan_** " sambil menghindari jutsu peluru air Naruto , Kini terlihat Sharingan satu Tomoe Ia mendapatkan Sharingan Karena dipaksakan Oleh Kyuubi

"**_Katon:Hibarashi No Justu_** " Sasuke lanjutkan dengan jutsu apinya , ia sangat senang bisa sparing dengan tenang disini

" **_Fuuton :Kaze No Tate_** " Naruto mengeluar Tameng Angin

" **_Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu _**" Naruto menngeluarkan seribu bayangan setelah menghilangkan tamenng anginnya

"oke kalian Siap " Kepada Para Bunshinnya

"**Siap!" **kata Bunshin Naruto dengan Lantang

"Ayo Lakukan " Kata Naruto`

"**Yooo ****_Katon : Gokakkyuu No Jutsu , Fuuton:Kazedama No Jutsu" _**kata Semua Bunshin Naruto dan juga Jutsu bola Api dan bom angin

"**_Combine Jutsu : Tajuu Dama Kaze Gokakkyuu Tairengan " _**kata Naruto Mengeluarkan Jutsu ciptaanya dan membuat Kyuubi terkejut

**TBC **

**apa yang terjadi ? Jaa**

**Author note's**

**Profil : **

**Nama: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class :Akademi**

**Rank : belum ditentukan akan berubah susuai cerita**

**Penampilam ; Disini Naruto berabut wavy (gelombang) dan sedikit diacak acak disini pakaian Naruto akan berubah rubah - Hanya itu yang dirubah **

**Oh iya apakah sudah panjang dari sebelumnya? kalau masih belum akan saya tambah**

**dan Untuk Pair **

**Naruto x karin **

**atau **

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Voting berlaku sampai chapter 6**

**kritikan (YES)**

**Flame Bermutu (Yes) tidak bermutu (No)**

**sayonara raiders **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :Llife And The Path Of A Ninja**

**By : Githo Kun No Baka **

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto FF ini milik Saya**

**Genre : Adventure , Romance**

**main char : U. Naruto x ?**

**Rating : T **

**Summary : ^^ Naruto yang dilatih Kyuubi akan menunjukan kekuatan hidup dan bagaimana jalan hidup ninjanya bagaimanakah kelanjutanya ?**

**Warning :Typo,GaJe,abal,Alur Cepat , ide Pasaran ,AU DLL**

**Chapter 4 : Empat Sekawan**

Potongan Akhir Chapter sebelumnya

kelihatan 4 tokoh utama kita sedang sparing

" terima ini "Kata Naruto "**_Suiton_** : **_MizuTepo No Jutsu_** " menembakan peluru air ke sasuke

" **_Sharingan_** " sambil menghindari jutsu peluru air Naruto , Kini terlihat Sharingan satu Tomoe Ia mendapatkan Sharingan Karena dipaksakan Oleh Kyuubi

"**_Katon:Hibarashi No Justu_** " Sasuke lanjutkan dengan jutsu apinya , ia sangat senang bisa sparing dengan tenang disini

" **_Fuuton :Kaze No Tate_** " Naruto mengeluar Tameng Angin

" **_Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu _**" Naruto menngeluarkan seribu bayangan setelah menghilangkan tameng anginnya

"oke kalian Siap " Kepada Para bunshinnya

"**Siap!" **kata Bunshin Naruto dengan Lantang

"Ayo Lakukan " Kata Naruto

"**Yooo ****_Katon : Gokakkyuu No Jutsu , Fuuton:Kazedama No Jursu" _**kata Semua Bunshin Naruto dan juga mengeluarkan Jutsu bola Api dan bom angin

"**_Combine Jutsu : Tajuu Dama Kaze Gokakkyuu Tairegan " _**kata Naruto Mengeluarkan Jutsu ciptaanya

Chapter 4 View

**_Syuuut_**

begitulah yang terdengar karena Seseorang sedang melesat kearah pertempuran dan Saat sampai didepan disebuah Bola api yang sangat besar atau kita sebut saja namannya Metor Ia langsung merepal HandSeal dang mengeluarkan Jutsunya

"**_Black Hole : Kiroi Hi Dama " _**kata ia mengeluarkan Jutsunya , terlihat juga Bom dengan kilatan Api muncul entah darimana dan melahap Meteor api , ia pun menghelas nafas lega dan kembali keluar dari Pertempuran tersebut disini Terlihat Anak berambut Raven Pantat Ayam dan Juga Seorang Anak berambut Blonde yang terlihat terengah rengah karena mengeluarkan Jutsu tingkat tinggi , karena tidak ingin diremehkan , yang berambut Raven A.K.A Sasuke langsung melesat kearah Yang berambut Blonde A.K.A Naruto . Saat ia sampai disana ia langsun menyerang perut Naruto dengan pukulannya , pukulan itu langsung dihindari oleh Naruto dengan Hanya mundur kebelakang dan balik menyerang dengan melesat kebelakang Sasuke , Sasuke yang mengetahui itu langsung maju beberapa langkah dan akhir melayangkan kakinya sambil memutar tubuh nya 180 derajat tendangan ditangkap oleh Naruto , setelah menangkap kaki Sasuke , Naruto langsung menendang perut Sasuke dan menciptakan bunshin untuk melemparnya kearah Sasuke Yang melihat itu hanya pasrah karena kalaupun melawan tendangan runcing Naruto tanganNya akan Patah dan akhirnya Ia memejamkan mata tetapi seteleh ia diam beberapa menit ia tak merasakan sakit ataupun kalau tidak kena dirinya pasti tanah disamping pasti akan bergetar karena akan jadi korban.

" Sasuke kenapa kau memejam kan mata ?" terdengar suara Naruto oleh pendengaran Sasuke , Saat ia membuka mata ia mendapatkan senyuman dan dan jabatan tangan oleh Naruto setelah bingung beberapa waktu akhirnya ia bangun dari duduk setelah menjabat tangan Naruto .

" Kau harus berlatih keras Sasuke segitu saja kau sudah kalah , Mana mungkin kau bisa Mengalahkan Itachi . jangan pernah sungkan untuk belajar ilmu dari kami " Kata Naruto menjelaskan kepada Sasuke , Sasuke terkejut entah mengapa Naruto bisa tahu apa yang ia rasakan ' apakah ini Yang Namanya tali persahabatan ' Batin Sasuke setelah Terbangun dari keterkutannya setelah itu ia melengah kepada teman temannya yang lain disana terlihat Hinata dan Karin sedang berlatih bersama dan juga Kyuubi yang terlelap Di sebuah Batang pohon

" Baiklah aku akan giat berlatih Supaya bisa mengalahkan Kau dan Baka-Aniki , DOBE" Kata Sasuke semangat dan menambahkan Gelar yang sangat berarti bagi Naruto Untuk dicampakkannya , Naruto yang mendengar kata terakhir Sasuke Langsun Emosi Dan Juga mengejek Sasuke

" Kau Teme , lihat saja kau akan pasti terbunuh oleh Itachi " Kata Naruto membalas Ejekan Sasuke , yang diejek hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan meremehkan itu membuatnya tidak suka kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan bocah Uchiha brengsek ini yang selalu membuatnya emosi tetapi walaupun seperti itu hatinya cukup senang karena masih ada yang mau berteman akrab dengan nya dan tidak menganggapnya Monster seperti masyarakat yang tidak tahu apa apa diluar setelah habis ejek mengejek mereka kembali kedekat teman teman mereka Disaat itu Kyuubi memanggil Sasuke , dan menyuruh latihan Untuk Sharingan nya dengan Kyuubi untuk ketiga lainnya berlatih Gulungan yang belum mereka pelajari yang terletak diatas pohon dan sesekali mereka bercanda setelah membaca gulungan itu Naruto Lalu melatih kekuatan nya dalam Kenjutsu Dan mendalaminya dan beberapakali membuat kesalahan yang membuat pohon pohon disana hancur tetapi itu tidak berdampak kedesa karena mereka sudah memasang kekai disana .

Setelah selesai latihan kenjutsu ia melatih jurus gabung barunya karena memang waktu masih banyak ia terus melatih Jurus baru sampai ia ketiduran karena lelah Karin dan Hinata yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan membiarkan Naruto Untuk istirahat .

Hinata , Karin hanya menunggu latihan Sasuke dan Juga menunggu Naruto untuk bangun , mereka sangat merasa bahagia karena bisa bersama dengan mereka terasa kehangatan dalam dirinya , kehangatan itu lebih dari kehangatan sebuah keluarga , Ia berharap untuk bisa bersama selamanya dengan mereka .

setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kyuubi Dan Sasuke kembali dan membangun kan Naruto, setelah itu mereka pulang bersama sama dan tepat pada persimpangan Sasuke berpisah dengan mereka , Naruto yang perutnya lapar berbunyi dan terdengar oleh kedua Gadis disampingnya , Naruto hanya cengengesan sedangkan dua gadis itu hanya tersenyum , Naruto yang bingung menatap kedua gadis hanya menghela nafas pasrah .

Akhirnya Naruto mengajak Hinata dan Karin untuk pergi makan Ramen Membuat kedua Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal , setelah tiba mereka masuk dan memesan apa yang mereka suka . mereka sudah siap makan dan bermaksud mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke mansion Hyuuga pada saat mereka sudah tiba Hinata menawarkan untuk masuk tetapi ditolak dengan halus Oleh Naruto dan Karin .

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di pinggir danau , Karin duduk dibangku yang ada disekitar danau sedangkan Naruto duduk disebuah ranting batang Kayu yang cukup menampung berat Naruto. Mereka sedang memandang tenggelamnya matahari lalu berbicara Sesuatu

" Nee , Karin-Chan apa nanti Klan kita akan bangkit kembali?" Kata Naruto memulai percakapan , dia membahas tentang KlanNya dan Karin dia berpikir jika Klan dan desanya masih ada dia takan seperti ini.

" Mungkin , Aku juga tidak terlalu Yakin ^^" Jawab Karin , Ia sudah mengetahui Klan Naruto awalnya ia juga bingung kenapa Naruto Bisa termasuk dalam Klan Uzumaki ia heran karena warna rambut Naruto akhirnya ia Yakin setelah dikatakan oleh Kyuubi .

"Yah… Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam ?" Kata Naruto sedih ia menatap Matahari dengan Sendu , Ia pun turun dan menarik tangan Karin Untuk pulang , Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai pada apartementnya.

Setelah membuka Pintu ia berlari kekamarnya dan langsung tengkurap difutonNya Lalu ia terlelap.

**MinScape **

Disini Naruto berada ditempat yang lantai nya dipenuhi oleh pergi kearah Jeruji besi yang sangat besar dan memanggil yang ada didalam Jeruji tersebut. Merasa ada yang memanggil akhirnya Kyuubi membuka matanya Kini terlihat Rubah Ber-Ekor Sembilan dengan mata semerah darah , Ekor Kyuubi melambai lambai dan Akhirnya Kyuubi mengeluarkan suara memecah lamunan Naruto

"**Hey , Ada apa kau kemari ? mengganggu saja !" **kata Kyuubi kesal ia langsung menatap Naruto dengan Tajam , Merasa ditatap Naruto menoleh kearah dua bola mata yang menatapnya .

"Aku hanya kesini untuk membuka Jeruji besi ini !" Jawab Naruto kepada Kyuubi dengan senyuman sambil menunjuk Jeruji yang ada didepanNya , Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis ia masih ragu dengan perkataan Naruto tadi lalu Ia kembali tersenyum setelah menemukan Keyakinan dari mata Naruto .

Naruto Kembali mendekat kearah Jeruji besi tersebut dan memanipulasi Air dibawah nya untuk mengankatnya tepat didepan Kertas Fuin tersebut . dengan sekali tarikan Kertas Fuin terlepas disaat kertas Fuin itu terlepas Ekor Kyuubi Melambai lambai dengan indah nya , Ia kembali turun setelah Air yang dimanipulasi telah hilang menjadi serpihan Air Setelah ia turun ia langsung membuka Baju bagian perut dan lansung terpancar dari kelima jarinya pancaran chakra , ia dengan bertahap meletakan jari jari itu kepada Kanji fuin berbentuk pusaran yang ada Kanji itu diputar terlihat juga kunci pada Jeruji itu juga berputar dengan perlahan setelah kunci itu terputar habis Jeruji itu terbuka dan langsung Chakra yang sangat besar merasuki Naruto . Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan tubuhNya sekarang berubah ia terlihat sekarang Ia memakai Jubah dengan sedikit bulu-bulu pada jilatan api berwarna merah dibagian bawah jubahnya , bulu-bulu itu berwarna Orange. Bukan itu saja sekarang rambut wavy Nya memanjang dan terlihat dibagian ujung ujung rambutnya terlihat berwarna orange . warna matanya juga berubah menjadi dua bagian ,bagian atas berwana biru dan bagian bawah berwarna merah pupilnya juga berubah terlihat seperti sebuah bulatan yang digabung garis lurus atas sampai bawah . Ia langsung melengah kepada Kyuubi dengan Tatapan bingun tetapi ia terkejut ketika ia bisa melihat Chakra Kyuubi dari matanya .

"A-Apa Ini Kyuu" Kata Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat , Kyuubi Yang mendengar Kata Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali membukanya setelah itu ia Berbicara.

"**Itu adalah Mode Kitsune , kau mendapatkan itu karena kau membuka chakra ku yang tersegel diumur yang sekecil ini, dan Juga Jangan Panggil aku Kyuubi karena Nama itu hanya berdasarkan Ekorku . Namaku yang sebenar adalah Kurama" **Jelas Kyuubi Panjang lebar atau sekarang kita panggil kurama , Kurama lalu mengelus kepala kecil Naruto dengan Kukunya. Setelah itu Naruto bertanya bagaimana Me-NonActive-Kan **Mode Kitsune** setelah mendengus sebentar Kurama menunjukan cara Me-NonActive-Kan **Mode Kitsune **nya . Ia langsung Kembali tiduran Karena ia Masih mengantuk Naruto yang melihat itu Hanya menghela Nafas mengejek Kurama dengan Sebutan _Rubah pemalas_ Kurama lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan langsung membalas ejekan Naruto dengan perkataan _Bocah bodoh _ Sukses membuat Naruto mendelik kepadanya . setelah beberapa saat saling mengejek akhirnya Naruto Keluar dari Minscapenya .

**Back Of Minscape**

Disini Naruto Sedang tidur dengan tenang , Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan tersenyum melihat kearah jendela Karena sekarang Rintikan Salju sedang Jatuh ke Bumi Konoha . Beberapa kali Ia mengerjapkan mata menatap salju diluar ia pun bangun sepenuhnya dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar . tiba diluar Naruto terkejut karena disini Karin sedang terlelap di lantai didekat meja santai diruang tengah setelah bangun dari keterkejutanya ia pun tersenyum dan kembali berjalan kearah kamar mandi setelah sampai dikamar mandi ia menatap air didalam bak air lalu berjalan kearah bak air itu dan mengambil air itu ditangannya Guna untuk membasuh mukaNya. Beberapa Saat setelah ia menyiramkan air dingin didalam bak itu ia berjalan keluar untuk melihat makanan Yang dimasak oleh Karin ketika ia tertidur.

Setelah makan Naruto berjalan kekamar untuk meengambil baju dingin dan Syaal Nya Lalu berjalan keluar apartemen . sekarang ia sedang berjalan dikerumunan orang orang untuk membeli cemilan disebuah kedai langgananNya , Ia masuk kedalam kedai itu dan mengambil 2 keripik Kentang yang Biasa dimakan Oleh Chouji setelah membayar ia pergi ketaman dan duduk diatas ayunan yang ada ditaman tersebut . Tetapi kalau dilihat lihat Bukan dia saja Yang ada disana , disana juga terlihat Seorang Bocah berambut pantat Ayam setelah menyadari Bocah berambut Pantat ayam itu Naruto Bergurau atau pun saling mengejek . stelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka berduapun pulang dan Langsung tertidur .

Esoknya

Sekarang terlihat empat Tokoh utama Kita sedang bergurau dengan senangnya mereka tidak memperdulikan Keadaan sekitar mereka yang dikerubungi Perempuan itu dikarenakan ketampanan Naruto dan Sasuke Setelah beberapa saat mereka bergurau mereka saling Menulis siapa saja sahabat mereka jujur dari hati masing masing . Sudah selasai dengan kegiatan Mereka , Mereka melihatkan apa yang mereka tulis di kertas masing Diketas Naruto terlihat Nama Sasuke , Hinata , Dan karin sedangkan teman temannya yang lain sama membuat seperti apa yang Naruto buat. Mereka berhenti bergurau setelah mendengar Suara pintu Terbuka , Keempat tokoh kita kembali pada tempat mereka masing masing , dan pelajaran dimulai .

Skip time

Saat ditengah pelajaran Iruka berkata sesuatu yaitu '_Jika bulan akan jatuh kalian ingin bersama dengan siapa ?'_ keempat tokoh kita yang mendengar itu langsung menyeringai langsung membuat Nama Nama seperti yang mereka buat tadi . (pasti kalian sudah tau isinya )Iruka juga menyampaikan ini adalah Hari terkhir mereka belajar untuk liburan pada saat musim dingin berlanjut.

Inilah mereka Empat sekawan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan

TBC

Untuk Voting Diralat hanya sampai Chapter 5

Yah saya tau untuk Chapter ini belum sepanjang yang chapter 3

Mohon dukungan dan Kritikan yang Bisa kalian lewat **_REVIEW?_**

Sayonara raiders


	5. Chapter 5

**Pemenang Voting Adalah : NaruXHina **

**Title :Life And The Path Of A Ninja**

**By : Githo Kun No Baka **

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto FF ini milik Saya**

**Genre : Adventure , Romance**

**main char : U. Naruto x ?**

**Rating : T **

**Summary : ^^ Naruto yang dilatih Kyuubi akan menunjukan kekuatan hidup dan bagaimana jalan hidup ninjanya bagaimanakah kelanjutanya ?**

**Warning :Typo,GaJe,abal,Alur Cepat , ide Pasaran ,AU DLL**

**_Chapter 5 : Ujian Genin dan Team Tujuh_**

**_Potongan Chapter 4_**

Sekarang terlihat bempat tokoh utama kita sedang bergurau dengan senangnya , Mereka tidak Memperdulikan Ke-Adaan sekitar mereka yang dikerubungi Oleh perempuan , Itu dikarenakan ketampanan Naruto dan Sasuke . Setelah beberapa saat mereka bergurau , Mereka saling menulis Siapa saja Sahabat mereka Jujur dari hati Masing-Masing . Sudah selesai dengan kegiatan Mereka , Mereka melihatkan apa Yang mereka tulis di kertas Masing-Masing Diketas Naruto terlihat Nama Sasuke , Hinata , Dan karin sedangkan teman temannya yang lain sama membuat seperti apa yang Naruto buat. Mereka berhenti bergurau setelah mendengar Suara pintu Terbuka , Keempat tokoh kita kembali pada tempat mereka masing masing , dan pelajaran dimulai .

Skip time

Saat ditengah pelajaran Iruka berkata sesuatu yaitu '_Jika bulan akan jatuh kalian ingin bersama dengan siapa ?'_ keempat tokoh kita yang mendengar itu langsung menyeringai langsung membuat Nama Nama seperti yang mereka buat tadi . (pasti kalian sudah tau isinya )Iruka juga menyampaikan ini adalah Hari terkhir mereka belajar untuk liburan pada saat musim dingin berlanjut.

Chapter 5 view

Setelah Pulang dari Akademi mereka Berencana Untuk Latihan Selama Sebulan Penuh . Walaupun dingin melanda Mereka tetap semagat berlatih . Setelah sebulan Berlatih mereka Kembali Belajar diakademi seperti biasa dikarenakan Libur musim dingin Telah habis .

Skip Time : Beberapa Tahun kemudian

Hari berlalu , Tahun bertukar sekarang Mereka Telah tumbuh Lebih dewasa Tentu juga dengan penampilan mereka setelah penampilan kekuatan Shinobi Mereka juga bertambah Kuat, Sekarang mereka Sedang berada didalam kelas akademi dan ini Akan menuju waktu terakhir pelajaran Diakademi

'' Oh Iya, sekarang adalah Hari terakhir kalian belajar diakademi!" Ujar Iruka memberi tahu para murid , mereka yang mendengar Ucapan Iruka Hanya Memasang muka Bingung d(^?^)b

" Kenapa Sensei?" Tanya para murid Bingung

"Karena Besok adalah Test Untuk menjadi para Genin!"Kata Iruka menjelaskan kepada Murid Muridnya tersebut.

"Oh!" kata semua murid Serempak

Akhirnya akademi hari ini Berakhir Tetapi Empat Sekawan Hanya Berjalan Pulang Karena mereka Tidak latihan Hari Ini.

Esoknya

Empat sekawan kembali berkumpul pada temapat latihan biasa . Mereka tidak melakukan latiha sama sekali Tapi mari kita mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke .

"Hai Sasuke Mari kita Adu Jutsu " Kata Naruto Mengajak Sasuke

"Hn , Malas" Katanya dengan Dingin

"Kau …" Teriak Naruto

"Baiklah ,Baiklah Hahaha " Kata Sasuke dengan tertawa

" Ayo kita lakukan " Kata Naruto

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** \- **Rasengan**" Naruto Menciptakan banyak Bunshin Semua Bunshin mengeluarkan Rasengan dan Lalu sambil memperbesar Rasengan nya

"Ayo kita serang "Kata Naruto member Komando

**"****Choo Odama Rasen Tairengan " **Melemparkan semua Rasengan mereka kepada Sasuke

With Sasuke

**"Chidori "**mengeluarkan Chidori Sambil melihat kearah Naruto

" Kalau begini caranya aku akan mengeluarkan ini " Sambil berpikir ulang

**"KIRIN "**Sambil mengeluarkan Jutsu Naga Petir dari langit

Hyaa rasakan ini Sasuke / Naruto

Blaaars

Dua jutsu tingkat tinggi pun beradu menciptakan ledakan yang sangat dasyat membuat para burung berterbangan ... kekai yang dipasang ternyata sangat berguna untuk menahan efek dua jutsu tersebut memantul ke Desa

Namun tak terlihat apapun itu dikarenakan kabut yang sangat tebal, Setelah asap kabut hilang kelihatan kawah yang sangat besar dan 2 tokoh utama kita dengan tubuh penuh luka hanya bernafas lega .

" Cukup …. cukup ini menguras cakra kalian " Kata 2 tokoh utama wanita kita

"Hah … ini sangat menguras tenaga aku palingan bisa memakai Rasengan saja nanti diujian Genin "kata Naruto

" Apa bedanya dengan ku DOBE aku paling bisa mengeluarkan Bola Api saja " Kata Sasuke

"DOBE kauu…. DASAR TEME INI SEMUA KARENA KAU BODOH '' Balas Naruto

" Sudah ayo Kita pergi ke Academi palingan sebentar lagi giliran Kita " kata Hinata melerai

"Ayo!" kata Naruto dan Sasuke dan Juga Karin Yang mengikuti serempak

**Flash Back : On**

Naruto dan Sasuke mendapat Rasengan dan Chidori berawal dari mereka bertiga bermain dihutan yang berada di atas bukit patung Hokage disana terlihat sebuah rumah rapuh. Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah walaupun Hinata agak ketakutan . setelah menggeledah rumah itu Naruto menemukan gulungan , sedangkan Sasuke menemukan foto Yondaime dan istrinya , Setelah itu mereka pergi keluar. Naruto membaca gulungan itu ternyata itu gulungan tentang Jutsu Rasengan akhirnya mereka pulang . Esoknya mereka dipanggil oleh hokage , tiba di gedung terlihat Hokage yang sedang ber urusan dengan kertas yang sangat menguras tenaga, Disana juga terlihat Kakashi yang sedang tertidur lelap Sasuke yang jahil mengambil kertas yang ada pada tangan Kakashi. setelah itu mereka pergi ke hutan Kematian untuk berlatih, sedangkan Naruto pulang untuk mengambil gulungan yang ia dapatkan kemarin dan ia pun juga kehutan kematian . tiba dihutan kematian ia melihat Sasuke yang membaca kertas tadi sedangkan Hinata sedang melatih medic ninnya Narutojuga akhirnya membaca gulungan tersebut . Naruto yang sangat senang Jutsu yang mereka dapatkan adalah Jutsu yang sesuai dengan aliran chakra mereka lalu mereka berlatih dengan Gulungan dan Kertas Masing-masing .

**Flash Back : Off**

Akhirnya mereka tiba di Academi disana terlihat Shikamaru melemparkan Shuriken , Kunai ,Membuat Jutsu , dan mengeluarkan Jutsu Clan Naranya, Setelah itu terlihat nama Hinata terpanggil. Ia akhirnya menerima 10 Kunai dan 10 Shuriken dari Panitia . Hasil yang terlihat dari Ujian hinata 9 Kunai tertancap , 8 Shuriken Juga tertancap . Membuat Bunshin dengan sempurna , Dan melakukan Jutsu Jyuuken,Dengan Sorakan Juri "LOLOS" Lalu Mengambil Hitai Ate Nya .

" Setelah ini Uchiha Sasuke !" Sorakan Panitia

"Yosh Sasuke Ganbatte!" Kata Naruto menyemangati

"Urusai Dobe !" Jawab Sasuke

"Sshiss , Kau –" Kata Naruto terhenti

"Sudah , Ini bukan waktunnya Untuk bertengkar " Lerai Hinata

" Hah…Seterah kau saja !" Kata Naruto bosan

Sasuke juga mulai menerima 10 Kunai dan 10 Shuriken dari Panitia dan mulai melemparkanNya sekaligus .Seperti yang telah terduga Ke10 Kunai dan Shuriken tertancap pada kayu sasaran , Membuat Bunshin dengan Sempurna dan Juga menggunakan Jutsu Bola Api "LOLOS" Sorakan Juri Lalu Mengambil Hitai Ate Nya .

"Dan Uzumaki Naruto "

"Aku *Cengo*?" Kata Naruto

" Iya Naruto-Kun "Kata Hinata

" Oh , Baiklah " Sambung Naruto semangat

Seperti sebelumnya Narutojuga mendapat 10 Kunai dan Juga 10Shuriken

Naruto melemparkan kesepuluh Shuriken secara langsung dan Juga untuk kunai ke kayu sasaran. Tidak seperti Sasuke , Naruto juga menancapkan Ke 10 Shuriken dan Kunai nyatetapi Para Juri Hanya Naruto Membuat Bunshin Tetapikarena lupa Dia membuat 10 Kage bunshin juga membuat Juri cengo , Dia juga memamerkan Jutsu rasengan dan membuat orang disana berserta juri juga cengo .

"Apa hasilnya ?" Kata Naruto

"…" Juri masih cengo

"Apa Hasilnya ?" kata Naruto kembali

"…" masih kosong

"WOI … Apa Hasilnya ?" teriak Naruto

" Oh iya .. Hmmm Kau L.O.L.O.S" kata Juri

" Oh Baguslah kalau Begitu " Kata Naruto santai sambil berjalan mengambil Hitai Ate Nya.

"Dan Yang terakhir Uzumaki Karin "

menerima 10 Kunai dan 10 Shuriken dari Panitia . Hasil yang terlihat dari Ujian Karin 8 Kunai tertancap , 8 Shuriken Juga tertancap . Membuat Bunshin dengan sempurna , Dan melakukan Jutsu Katon biasa

"LOLOS"

Mereka pun pulang bersama Sambil Bercanda tawa di Jalan . sambil pulang mereka mengantar Hinata pun Duluan setelah itu mereka pamit kepada Hinata untuk pulang . Sesampainya dirumah Naruto dan Karin Mandi , Makan , Bermain sejenak Dan lalu Tidur

Esoknya

Di perjalan Mereka berkumpul dirumah Hinata . Selanjutnya mereka pergi ke Academi bersama , Tiba di Academi mereka langsung Duduk dibangku masing masing , terlihat kelas sangat ribut dengan berbagai macam kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh murid – murid pada kelas itu.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar decitan pintu , kelas yang tadinya ribut tersentak hening tanpa suara apapun.

Ternyata itu ialah Guru mereka yaitu Iruka

"Ohayou Minna " Sapa Iruka

"Ohayou Sensei " balik murid

" Oh Sensei ingin memberitakan tentang ROTY kita" Kata Iruka

" Benarkah Sensei ?" Kata Kiba

" Kenapa Secepat itu ?" Sambung Chouji

" Mendokusei yoo " Kata Shikamaru

" Yosh Siapa Sensei Yang jadi Rookie Of The Year Tahun ini ?" Kata Kiba sangat Penasaran

" Kelihatannya Kalian sangat bersemangat hari ini " kata Iruka

" Tak usah basa-basi Sensei , Ayo katakan Siapa ?"

" Baiklah , Jadi Rookie Of The Year kita Tahun ini adalah …? " Kata Iruka Putus karena Kiba

" Inuzuka Kiba … !" Kata Kiba Memutuskan Kata Kata Iruka

"Percaya Diri sekali kau kiba" Kata Sakura

" Iya percaya diri sekali kau "sambung Ino

" Biarin !" balas Kiba Sengit

" Biarin Dari gundulmu , Yang akan menjadi Rookie Of The Year adalah … " kata Sakura terputus oleh Ino

" Sasuke-Kun dan Naruto-Kun pastinya Kyaaa " sambung Ino Berteriak sendiri

" Iya Benar !"Kata Sakura

" Sudah - Sudah Yang akan Menjadi Rookie Of The Year adalah …" kata Iruka diputus

"*CENGO*" Para murid

" UZUMAKI NARUTO " Kata Iruka

" Apa ? Mana Mungkin Naruto No Baka itu Menjadi Rookie Of The Year ? " Histeris Kiba

" Kyaa … Kan udah Aku katakan Pasti yang Akan Menjadi Rookie Of The Year Tahun ini hanya diantara mereka ! Kau Terlalu percaya Diri sih Kiba " Kata Ino

"Urasai Yoo ! Zzz " Sambil menangis Ala Anime

" Ya sudah-sudah ! Bukan itu Saja yang akan sensei sampaikan !" Kata Iruka menghentikan Adu mulut itu

" Apa itu Sensei ? " Kata Murid Kecuali Kiba yang masih menangis meratapi nasibnya , Shikamaru Yang tertidur pulas ,Sasuke yang memang dari lahirnya cuek , Hinata dan Naruto Yang sedang berbincang .

To Naruto And Hinata

" Hinata-Chan kenapa aku yang jadi Rookie Of The Year Tahun ini Sih ? " Kata Naruto Amnesia Dengan PikiranNya Kemarin

" Kamu jadi Rookie Of The Year Tahun Ini karena Kamu Mengeluarkan 10 Bunshin dan Jurus Rasengan, Kamu ceroboh sekali sih Naruto-Kun " Kata Hinata Menjelaskan

" Gomennasai Hinata-Chan " Kata Naruto Minata maaf pada Hinata

Back To Iruka

" Kita Akan ada Pembagian Tim " Kata Iruka

" Ah Iya " Kata Murid GaJe

" Satu tim terdiri dari 2 laki – laki dan 1 perempuan , Dimulai Dari Tim 1 Lewat(Skip) Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke , Uzumaki Naruto , Uzumaki Karin

dan…"

" Kyaa Pasti aku " teriak Sakura dan Ino

" Aku , Jidat Lebar " Kata Ino mengejek sakura

"Aku , Babi Gendut " Kata Sakura Membalasnya

Ayo Kita abaikan Pertengakaran Tak bermutu Itu

" –Hyuuga Hinata Dengan Jounin Pembimbing Hatake Kakashi " Sambung Iruka

" Hah , Kenapa Hinata Sensei " Protes Pasangan Jidat &amp; Babi (Dicincang Ino Dan Sakura )

"Karena Kalian Tak Pantas untuk Kami " Kata Sasuke Dan Naruto Serempak

" *Cengo* " Ino dan Sakura

" Toh ada masalah , kan sudah jelas kalian Lemah " Kata Sasuke dengan Sangat Pedas

" *PUNDUNG* " Ikutan Nangis ala Anime dengan Kiba

" Sudah-sudah mari kita lanjutkan Tim 8 adalah Inuzuka Kiba , Aburame Shino , dan Haruno Sakura dengan Jounin pembimbingYuhi Kurenai"

" Lanjut Tim 9 masih ada, Tim 10 Adalah Nara Shikamaru , Akimichi Chouji Dan …. Ino Dengan Jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma "

Setelah Pembagian Tim Selesai dengan sedikit acara perpisahan mereka akhir nya bubar ketempat jounin mereka dan kembali kepada tiga tokoh utama kita.

" Sasuke – kun , Naruto – kun kenapa Kalian kasar sekali kepada mereka berdua ? " Tanya Hinata lembut

" Karena kami bosan dengan ocehan mereka itu !" Jawab Sasuke dan Naruto serempak

" Kenapa Jounin kita lama sekali sih " Kata Naruto Bosan

" Kalau begitu kita kerjain aja Sebagai hukuman " mulai ide jahil Sasuke

" Ayooo " kata mereka serempak

Mereka mulai menyusun rencana Sasuke yang melihat ada 1 ember berisi air , beberapa tali transparan dan tali tambang , tepung bekas tes memasak minggu lalu , Hinata juga membawa sebuah bedak. Sasuke mencapuri air didalam ember dicampurkan dengan tepung , Sesudah itu digantungkantali tambang itu diatas paku yang berada diatas pintu , sebelumya tali itu sudah diikatkan dengan ember itu. mereka juga mengikat tali transparan diantara 2 meja dan menyerakan bedak dilantai sekitar 1 meter didepan tali transparan itu , dan jangan lupa penghapus papan tulis sebagai serangan pertama tepat diatas regangan pintu geser itu

Skip time

" apa kalian ada disini " terdengar suara dari luar pintu

" Hoy kita mulai " kata Sasuke mulai Memberi komando

" ya kami disini " kata Naruto berteriak

Kakashi yang mendegar kata Naruto lansung menggeser pintu itu dan

Puk…

Ternyata serangan pertama mereka berhasil mengenai Kakashi yaitu terjatuh penghapus papan tulis tepat di rambut melawan gravitasi Kakashi

Kakashi yang dipenuhi amarah dengan cereboh menyenggol sebuah tali tambang dan hampir membuat nya terjatuh tetapi kini nasibnya lebih baik terjatuh daripada terkena air penuh dengan tepung yang berada diember yang diikat dengan tali itu.

Dengan sangat marah Kakashi Berkata " LIHAT SAJA KALIAN " kata Kata Kakashi Dengan lari mengejar 3 murid yang akan diajarnya tetapi Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padannya lagi-lagi dia terjatuh akibat menyenggol tali transparan lalu akhirnya dia terjatuh dan mukannya membentur tanah yang dipenuhi dengan bedak. Masih belum cukup penderitaanya saat membangun kan tubuhnya ,kepalanya membentur kepada sudut sudut meja . Oh miris sekali nasibnya

Skip Time

Setelah minta maaf Mereka Akhirnya Berkumpul Diatas atap Dan mengenalkan Nama Masing masing .Kakashi Pun Memberi tahu Bahwa ada Test Survival Untuk menunjukan Apa Mereka Pantas Menjadi Genin Dan memberi ancaman Kepada Mereka ' Kalian Tidak Boleh Sarapan Pagi , jika Kalian Sarapan Kalian akan Memuntahkannya Kembali

TBC

Maaf sekarang kebanyakan Dengan Percakapan

Maaf Bahwa Kemaren Saya Berhenti Update , itu dikarenakan Suatu masalah Yang Raiders Ngak Boleh Tahu Hehe #Dibuang-Raiders-Ke-kali

Ea#Plak Tolong Riview


End file.
